1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ceiling fan devices.
More particularly, the present invention relates to fan blades for ceiling fans.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention concerns improved fan blades which can be individually decorated as desired.
2. The Prior Art
Conventional fans such as ceiling fans are well known in the prior art for circulating air. These fans are generally equipped with a motor having a rotor to which are connected a plurality of radially extending fan blades. Fan blades are coupled to the rotor by brackets which generally attach to three holes formed in the base of the fan blade. Many times, ceiling fans not only provide air movement for a room, but also provide a decorative accent.
Typically, fan blades are manufactured from a variety of materials and sizes to provide a choice of styles. The most common types of blades are made from wood which may be stained different shades to provide somewhat different looks. Different varieties of wood also add diversity. The problem with trying to match a decor with available blades is the extremely limited selection usually found. Most people with ceiling fans simply accept the blades they receive with their fan, even if the blades do not provide the desired accent or even if they detract from a room. The blades provided are generally generic type blades that have been produced in an attempt to match any decor. This of course, is generally not extremely successful.
Replacement blades can be found, but again, the selection is very limited. Furthermore, many stores do not carry replacement blades because many ceiling fans require their own design of fan blade. Specifically, the hole arrangement at the base of the fan blade for attaching the bracket, must match the type of bracket used in different brands of fans. Therefore many types of fan blades are needed just to provide replacements for the different fans. This does not even provide decorative fan blades which would expand the number outrageously.
When a specific style is desired, an individual can have custom fan blades prepared. In this manner, substantially any decor can be matched. This, however, is an extremely expensive solution to the problem, since generally, custom blades are formed from specific materials, such as brass, specific type of wood with a specific stain, or hand painted blades to provide specific detailing and colors. Besides being expensive, it is often difficult to find someone willing and able to produce a custom fan blade.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ceiling fan blade.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative ceiling fan blade.
And another object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive custom ceiling fan blade.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of decorating ceiling fan blades.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a ceiling fan blade which can be decorated to match substantially any decor.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a ceiling fan blade which is easy to decorate.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fan blade which may be installed on substantially any ceiling fan.
And a further object of the present invention is to provide a fan blade fitted with openings to match substantially any ceiling fan bracket.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a kit for decorating a ceiling fan.
And yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a method of decorating a ceiling fan.